


Scène de ménage

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Alors d'un côté on a des super-héros qui fêtent leur dernière victoire, et de l'autre côté on a un dieu fou qui vient taper une scène de ménage au propriétaire des lieux pour lui réclamer plus d'attention, à lui, son mari, et à leur fille. / FrostIron / (Crack ?)





	Scène de ménage

Scène de ménage

...

L'ambiance était bonne, cool, détendue, et on avait pas vu Steve rire aussi franchement depuis longtemps. Ouais, ça y était, ils l'avaient exterminé ce super-vilain de merde qui les mettait mal depuis plusieurs mois. Et quelle bataille ! Tout le monde avait été majestueux. Donc une fête, une célébration était logique, voire même légitime. Et puis ça faisait une bonne raison de boire, qu'on chuchotait ici et là. 

Alors, bien sûr, les super-héros étaient tous réunis, et même certains membres du SHIELD, comme Coulson qui glissait des regards amoureux à Steve depuis le début de la soirée. Natasha et Bruce déambulait comme un beau petit couple, Clint avait ramené Laura, superbement habillée pour l'occasion et les petits nouveaux tentaient tant bien que mal de fuir Fury qui réclamait un rapport détaillé. 

Tony, lui, le propriétaire des lieux, voguait entre les canapés préparés par Vision et Wanda et le bar où il se reservait en alcool à volonté(la cave de la Tour, si si il y en a une, est très grande). 

Enfin, voilà, vous saisissez. Ambiance cool, Steve qui rigole, alcool, musique en fond, monde sauvé, bla,bla,bla. Mais, oui parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, vous savez, il fallait qu'un truc vienne gâcher tout cela. 

Et ce truc, cette personne PARDON, avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, des petites joues, des yeux verts adorables et marchait vers Tony, une peluche Iron Man dans les bras et portait une robe de poupée verte foncée. Devinez qui l'accompagne. Allez, devinez quoi, c'est facile. 

Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lola Stark s'approcher de lui et bouder. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la gamine -d'où sortait-elle d'ailleurs?- parce que bon, le bars était éloigné mais Tony fronça les sourcils en se disant que le bar n'était pas un endroit pour sa fille de moins de cinq ans. 

Ce fut finalement lorsque le dieu, le seul, l'unique, Loki Laufeyson Stark entra dans la salle de réception en appelant Lola, sa fille, que les autres stoppèrent leurs conversations et se concentrèrent sur...eux. 

Tony sentit la situation délicate -il n'avait jamais mentionné le fait qu'il était père, ni qu'il était marié, ni que, en fait, il faisait sa vie avec un de leur ancien ennemi, si ce n'est le plus détesté, Loki. 

« On ne va pas déranger ton papa ! » s'écria Loki qui semblait très en colère. 

Ah, d'accord. Ca lui revenait maintenant. Le dieu s'était plein du temps qu'il accordait à ses amis, et du peu de temps, justement, qu'il accordait à sa famille. Il avait même menacé de divorcer et de partir dans un royaume chelou avec leur fille. 

Tony avala difficilement sa salive, prit la petite main de Lola et fusilla Loki du regard. Ce dernier, préférait le regarder avec un grand sourire, tant il semblait satisfait de l'effet produit avec son entrée. Autour d'eux, les invités étaient silencieux, on entendait pratiquement les mouches voler. Trou, blant. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » grommela le milliardaire une fois plus proche de Loki. 

« Attends, tu me demandes ce que nous, nous ta famille, moi ton mari et Lola, ta fille, faisons ici ? » questionna Loki, à voix haute. 

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur la pièce. Fury devait tellement bouillonner bordel, des idées de rapport devaient même jaillir de mille feux dans son cerveau. 

« PAPA ! » cria de joie la petite en tendant les bras vers son père. Loki avait récupéré la peluche Iron Man et le vrai homme de fer grimaça en se rendant compte du plaisir avec lequel le dieu tordait le cou de l'innocente peluche. En vrai il savait qu'il l'aurait fait. Je veux dire, si la salle était vide. Quoi, que. 

Lorsque la petite fut dans les bras de son père, l'autre qui le fixait ostensiblement commença : 

« Je suis désolé de gâcher ta petite fête de victoire, mais ta fille n'arrive pas à dormir parce qu'elle veut un câlin de son père et que celui ci avait promis de venir jouer aux figurines super-héros avec lui. Et...on devait fêter notre anniversaire de rencontre, aussi. » termina Loki en baissant les yeux. 

Parfois il se maudissait d'aimer ce Midgardien crétin qui ne pensait qu'à lui. 

« Allez viens, ma chérie, papa doit expliquer à ses invités comment ce qu'ils viennent de voir n'était en fait qu'une illusion, un mauvais tour que je leur ai joué. »

Alors que Loki récupérait sa petite, donc les larmes menaçaient, le génie l'arrêta. 

« Attends, » fit-il. 

Il s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées et l'embrassa amoureusement, là, devant tous ses collègues, amis, coéquipiers. Puis, après cette marque d'amour éloquente, il se tourna vers ses invités et déclara : 

« Je vous présente Lola Stark, ma fille née il y a bientôt quatre ans et, mon mari, que j'aime de tout mon cœur, Loki Laufeyson Stark. Je suis idiot de vous avoir cachés, » continua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers sa famille. « Venez, on rentre à la maison. Je m'occuperai de tout nettoyer demain. »

Et ils sortirent de la pièce en souriant, et en gloussant. 

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur les engloutirent, les invités restèrent silencieux, se jetant des coup d’œil étranges, en se demandant sûrement ce qu'ils devaient faire. 

Putain, Tony allait tellement en entendre parler demain. Il pouvait déjà entre le long « STAAARK ! » que Fury allait hurler. 

Mais bon, passer une soirée à jouer avec sa fille, et à montrer à quel point Loki lui était importait valait plus que tout cela. 

…

Scène de ménage, by xNJx

…


End file.
